


Perfume Regret

by sennenzuttosobaniite



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennenzuttosobaniite/pseuds/sennenzuttosobaniite
Summary: When Link asks Rhett if he needs more perfume, Rhett thinks of all the smells they've shared.





	Perfume Regret

It was slightly easier now, nerves less rattled.

Going up on stage in front of people who weren’t their fans fazed them lesser now.

Last few glances in the mirror before they went on.

Suits well-tailored, accents well-masked, roots well-refined. Take away that edge of the rough countryside.

“Do I smell okay? Yesterday’s shoot was rough and I feel like I _still_ stink, man!” Link asked, with a light chuckle as he fiddled with his cuffs and looked into the mirror.

Rhett cocked his eyebrow ever-so-slightly and looked at him.

He wished he could tell him what he smelled of, which smells made him up.

 

_The waxy smell of the crayons they used to colour the mythical beasts when they first met._

_The earthy smell of the fields of rural life illuminated by the relentless sun._

_The rusty smell of their blood when they made their pact._

_The sweet smell of the same first girl they kissed._

_The musty smell of their britches soaked by spending hours in and around Cape Fear River._

_The stuffy smell of the college dorm room they had to share._

_The suffocating smell of frustration in jobs they hated._

_The unshackled smell of contentment when they could finally start to do what they loved._

_And what’s a parent who hasn’t smelled soiled diapers?_

_But there seems to be one smell that sometimes overpowers the rest._

_The smell of **regret.**_

_The smell of regret when they didn’t question why their breath hitched whenever they were too close for comfort._

_The smell of regret when they didn’t question why they felt jealous when the other got a lover._

_When they didn't question the heated gaze, the restrained wandering hands in places on that one drunk college night._

_When they didn't question the emptiness when they were away from each other for too long._

_The sparks trailing through their veins whenever they touched._

_The muted sighs of aimless thoughts wondering if things would have been different._

 

"Something on my face? You've been starin' for a couple of seconds." Link's brows were furrowed. Everything had to be perfect.

"Nah, you look good. You could probably use some more perfume, however. Some perfume never hurt anybody," Rhett replied, smiling weakly.

 

_Except this perfume of regret._

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Title borrowed from Charlie Puth's Attention. "I know that dress is karma, perfume regret."  
> 2) I hope this did not waste your time. If it did, comment below and I'll manipulate the space-time continuum to bring back your lost time.


End file.
